


[Podfic] We have to burn to bloom

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beer League Hockey AU, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self Confidence Issues, Tinder Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's not really great at the whole "putting himself out there" thing, which is why Tinder is the perfect solution to his perpetually-single problem. Turns out, he's not all that great at Tinder either. It's hard to match with people when you're too nervous to swipe on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We have to burn to bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We have to burn to bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749440) by [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly). 



> BIG THANK YOU TO SHERLOCKELLY, who gave me permission to record ALL the things. ALL OF THEM. And I'm going to, just ya'll wait n see :D
> 
> And more thanks to Jaden56 for betaing the thing for me :D and to DC11961 for suggesting the music for the thing ;)

  
**Title:**   We Have to Burn to Bloom  
**Author:**   Sherlockelly  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   49:10  
**Format:**  MP3 & M4B  
**Music:**   Queen - _This Thing Called Love_  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

**Stream**

[ **Mobile Streaming Click Here** ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/We%20Have%20to%20Burn%20to%20Bloom/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20We%20Have%20to%20Burn%20To%20Bloom.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/We%20Have%20to%20Burn%20to%20Bloom/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20We%20Have%20to%20Burn%20To%20Bloom.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_

[ **Download M4B** ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/We%20Have%20to%20Burn%20to%20Bloom/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20We%20Have%20to%20Burn%20To%20Bloom.m4b)


End file.
